


On Missing Inquisitors

by andrasstaie



Series: To Ajir, With Love [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Twin Inquisitors, Two Inquisitors, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to the displeasure of their advisors, Valerin has a habit of skipping out on war room meetings for more... entertaining endeavors. Josephine, finally fed up, charges Vaxus with issuing her threat for non-attendance personally. Luckily, Vaxus never ventures to the loft to see what his sister is really up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Missing Inquisitors

“Val?”

Her eyes widened, head snapping around toward the source of the voice. Blackwall paused only a moment before continuing to lavish her sex with licks and kisses.

“Um,” she swallowed a shaky breath. “What do you need, brother?”

“You missed the meeting… again,” he called up. “Josephine is threatening blackmail and strongly worded letters to mother and father if it happens again.”

Valerin scrunched up her nose in disapproval. “Tell her…” She swallowed her next words as Blackwall, with a hidden and devious smirk, thrust two fingers into the slick heat of her vagina. The scowl vanished in an instant. Valerin latched down on the forefinger of her left hand, stifling a loud moan. “Shit,” she cursed, voice heavily muffled.

“Is everything all right?” There was a slight pause, a hesitant footstep rustling the hay on the barn floor. “Val?”

Blackwall silently continued about his task, fingers sliding in and out at a languid pace. He alternated adding his thumb to the mix, teasing her clit as he edged her closer to climax. Her left hand dropped roughly against the hay bale he’d set her atop.

“Y-yes!” she cried out - as much to reassure her brother as it was to egg her lover on. “Everything’s f-fine, we… _I’m_ fine.”

“We…?” he echoed, perplexion clear in his voice.

She bit down on her lip, stifling a gasp and tamping down the urge to curse. “Uhh, yes.” She managed after a moment. “Cole showed me some kittens. I was playing with them and thought one was going to, uh, fall.”

Valerin leaned back, sweat prickling over her body as Blackwall’s pace increased. She moved her hand again, once more biting down on her forefinger to stifle the loud gasp that threatened to erupt. She squeezed her eyes shut, the silence from Vaxus absolutely killing her as she hoped and prayed that he’d accept her answer and leave. _Please_.

“All right, fine,” Vaxus finally answered. “I’ll… see you later then?”

As she moved her finger away to answer her brother, she let out a relieved sigh. “Yes! Later.”

Reaching a hand down, she laced her fingers through Blackwall’s long hair. He obliged as she gave a slight push, a gentle indicator she wanted his mouth on her clit again.

“As my lady wishes,” he murmured before diving back in with renewed eagerness.


End file.
